Do you believe in fate?
by pennylane87
Summary: Rogue has left the Institute and lost her faith in Xavier. She goes from place to place. One night she's beaten up by a bunch of mutant haters and wakes up in a hospital room shocked by what fate has put right in front of her. IN HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I have this idea in my mind for a while now so I decided to give it a chance, for all of those who are reading my other fics, 'Never Again' especially don't worry I'll still work on them and I'll update as soon as I can (I totally hope to) so please don't hate me, and especially I do hope you enjoy and like this new fic. Set after the whole Apocalypse thing and the series finale, the scenario is the following: a confused Rogue has left the Institute unsure of what to think or what to do with her life, she has lost her faith in Xavier and his belives so she has run away. With no home, no job and no aims she goes from place to place. One night while being in New York City she's beaten up by a bunch of mutant haters and wakes up in a hospital room shocked by what fate has put right in front of her. Will she take the opportunity life is giving her?? Please R&R :)

Disclaimer: all X-men belong to Marvel.

**XX**

She did it. Despite the pain she has walked all the way to the nearest payphone and was finally dialing the number. Leaning against the telephone booth and waited. Dear God she was so weak, the pain was killing her, fresh blood running down her face and leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Her entire body ached, and she needed help.

"911 how can I help you?" said the voice from the other side of the line.

"Hi… I- I."

"Miss are you all right?" The gentle voice asked. "How can I help you?"

"The- these guys."

"Does anybody hurt you? Miss are you listening to me?" The woman sounded truly concerned now.

"Yes, they…"

"Do you know where you are? Miss can you please tell me where you are?"

"…"Wait what if those boys have followed her? What if they were watching her, waiting for her, ready to finish her? No she couldn't risk herself calling the police, she couldn't go back to her flat either they could follow her and see where she lived. She decided to keep walking as long as her pain allowed her. Dropping the receiver she just walked away.

"Please stay with me… are you still there? Miss?"

Few hours later an old woman was walking her beagle when something, or rather, someone attracted her attention. It sounded like moans, cries of pain. The woman followed the noise and noticed a beautiful girl lying on the park bench, dry blood covered her pale face and she was evidently suffering.

"Dear Lord child, what happened to you?" the lady asked leaning towards the girl.

"Please help me…"

"Who did this?" She said, carefully removing the locks of hair that were covering her face. "I'm going to call an ambulance… everything it's going to be all right darling."

That's the last she heard, she closed her eyes and everything turned black. Next time she opened her eyes, she was lying on a hospital bed, white sheets, white room and white lilies on a coffee table in the corner. Her white gown matching her white locks and for an instant she thought everything could be just fine. Closing her eyes again she fell asleep as she listened some distant voices outside her room, as hard as she tried to stayed awake and listen carefully she couldn't. Her head ached and her eyelids were heavy as if they were covered with lead weights.

"I'm afraid I have to leave Jean," the older man said. "Philadelphia, family matters. I've everything arranged already but, this patient… this girl is special a particular case I want you to entrust."

"No problem Daniel, I'll take care of her."

"Good… because you're _**the**_ only one around here I can trust her."

"Sure don't worry, go and give mon regards to your _famille_."

**...**

"So let's see… Miss Alice Ayres," The young man said as he entered the room, he was carrying a clipboard and was reading her medical profile. "How are you doing today?" He asked without removing the eyes from the sheets, he took a pen out of his white coat and removed the cap with his teeth. "I must introduce myself," he said while reading. "I'm Jean LePentrec. I'm going to be watching over you until Dr. Frank comes back, he had to go to Philadelphia, don't take it personal… family matters." He put the clipboard under his arm and raised his face as he continued talking, fixing his eyes on the bag of saline solution hanging from the IV pole. "Now let's see if you please allow me to check your press- _Mon Dieu_, Rogue?"

"Remy?" She said in surprise, of all the places in the world this was certainly the last she expected to see him, at least as her doctor.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" He asked, barely believing what he was seeing. "Sorry, stupid question." Sitting down on the bed next to her, he tugged his sleeve to protect his hand and caressed gently her cheek. "_Mon Dieu ma belle_ what happened to you? Who did this?" Remy asked, his glare full of rage. He couldn't believe someone ever dared to hurt a girl like her, so pure, so beautiful. His touch made Rogue closed her eyes as a bunch of memories hit her, both from spent moments whit him and from the beat she received.

"I-I don't… some random guys." She said placing her hand over his. "You don't have to do this you know… my powers, they injected me something to like shut them off."

"_Merde_! Who dared… why?" He asked without removing his now bare hand from her face, gently trailing his fingers through it. There were a lot of stitches and he could notice the dry blood. She was badly bruised and swollen.

"Why? ain't that obvious Remy, I'm a freaking mutant! Everybody hates us, no matter what happens, some things just don't change and will never do." Rogue said as a bunch of tears appeared in her emerald eyes. "God they even inhibited my powers, for who knows how long, trust me, they surely knew what I am…"

"_Mais_… _et_ Wolverine, your _frère_… weren't there with you?

"I was on my own."

"Why- why were you all alone?" He was now gently caressing her face and combing her hair with his fingers, while his other hand rubbed gently Rogue's entwined hands.

"I left Remy… I left Xavier's a little after the whole Apocalypse thing." Rogue lowered her gaze, almost sounding guilty.

"But why, those people care about you _chère_."

"Let's just say I didn't share Xavier's belief any longer." She said as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it slightly, lifting her face and meeting his, she added. "Jeez Remy we risked our lives in order to save the world, the entire humanity and they didn't even care, we could die… I almost did, sometimes I wish I had." She said with reddish tearful eyes.

"_Non_, don't even say that Rogue!" Remy cupped her face in his hand. "You're- you are…" he said as he pulled her closer and closer, his warm breath brushing her lips.

"I am what?" Rogue asked retracting her head backwards until the back of her neck hit the headboard. God this man was unbelievable, no powers and was more than willing to kiss her… and so was she, but even so whom he believed he was?

"Something utterly important to me."

"As if I'm going to buy that." She said turning her head away as she pushed his hand away from her face.

"_Mais_ it's true, I do." Remy said without lifting his eyes from her.

"True huh?" She looked back at him. "Then where were you when I was facing Apocalypse Remy, where?!?"

"It's harder than you think _chère_." Now it was Remy the one that lowered his gaze.

"And you think it wasn't hard for me? God Remy, it was horrible! I mean it was hard for all of us, but no one had that horrible man staring at you while grabbing your hand!"

"_Je suis désolé_." He took her hands between his, a gesture she allowed willingly.

"Jean was left in a coma for almost a month; Kitty went back to her parents for a while; and Logan… Logan just took off, went to Canada I guess. The Institute wasn't the same, I got tired of speeches and lectures, of waiting for the world to change for better, for humans to accept us for whom we are and especially for fighting against all kind of things for the behalf of those stupid humans who- who do this kind of things to us!"

"Rogue, I- I…"

"I thought about you Remy, among all who came to help us against Apocalypse, you were the one I waited and wanted the most… yet you- you never came. You said you care about me… that you'll be watching over me; truth is there were just a bunch of lies."

"I never lied to you Rogue! I might not been completely sincere but I do care about you, always have… I know you're not suppose to believe me, especially not after the way things turned out but there's no day I don't think about you _chère_… you're always on _mon_ thoughts, _chaque jour sans exception_."

"I wish I could believe you Remy…"

"Then, I suppose I'll have to show you Rogue." Remy said casually, getting up from the bed and giving her a tender kiss on the top of her head.

"What is that suppose to…" But he had already left the room before she could even finish her sentence. Leaving an intrigued confused but above all, delighted Rogue. _I can't believe it_, she thought as she breathed in the delicious scent the Cajun has left behind him. His essence filled her senses and she realized she already missed him.

_**XX**_

Hey do you noticed their fakes names?? I'm sure some of you did, well yes those are names I 'borrowed' from tow films, can you tell me which ones?? hey who knows maybe if you do you can also ask me anything regarding the plot, questions I'll answer willingly (as long as I can) as always everything is gladly welcomed suggestions, ideas, I'll hear them all and try to seize and use them, always giving the proper acknowledge.

take care  
::pennylane::

French:_  
Mon Dieu_ - My God_  
Je suis désolé_ - I'm sorry  
_chaque jour sans exception_ - every day without exception


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank you all who had kindly reviewed, read and added this to your alert/favorite list. I also want to apologize for how short this second chapter is, but I'm having a hard week at school with all the thesis research. I wasn't sure of posting this but then I thought it might be better a little something than zero, especially because it's long weekend (a holiday here in mexico) and I'm not going to be home until tuesday... anyway I hope you like it! R&R

Disclaimer: X-men and it's evo version belong to Marvel!

**XXX**

**Chapter 2.**

Next morning Remy entered room 812 and found a sleeping Rogue. He allowed himself a minute to contemplate the injured girl before him and clutched his fists in anger and frustration. How could anyone hurt someone so innocent, so pure and beautiful? He felt almost as a traitor, he had promised her he would come back for her, and he had, but too late. Once in Bayville, he hadn't been able to find Rogue… now here she was, before him but not as he'd expected.

"I should've come before… just as I promised _chère_," Remy whispered in the middle of the dark room. "_Mon faute, mais_ I'm going to be by your side from now." He said staring at the only girl he'd ever care about. Remy didn't know how or when, it just happened, one day Rogue was the only thing on his mind, and she didn't deserve to be here. Shaking his head, Remy walked towards the window and opened the blinds to let the sun in. She blinked against the sunlight and Remy smiled.

"Bonjour _mon amour_!"

"Remy LeBeau… I'm not going to get rid of you am I?" Rogue huffed.

"As I told you, you're under my care." Remy answered walking away from the window in her direction.

"Which reminds me," Rogue said half-rising herself from the bed and tilting her head as she spoke. "What are you doing here? Since when you're a-" she pouted her mouth, which he found adorable. "What a doctor? I truly doubt you went to college." Rogue said with a laugh.

"It's something a little complex _chère_."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere and you have to feed me, remember?" Rogue said, indicating with a gesture the tray in his hands.

"Believe me _chère_, I'm more than willing to do more for you." He answered as a cocky smile spread on his lips.

Rogue rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the Cajun's last comment. "So… Jean Le-Pentrec, I'm all ears."

"It was because of the Guilds," Remy began to say as he putting the tray on the little table next to her bed. "Look, I had this arranged marriage, which I refused…" pulling a chair from the corner closer to her, he sit down making himself comfortable. This was going to be a long talk. "Belladonna Boudreaux, daughter of the Assassin's Guild Master, _belle fille_, blonde, blue eyes, spoiled, selfish…"

Had he just say beautiful girl? Rogue couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy ran through her body. She didn't even know the girl but she already disliked her, mostly because her ability to touch Remy.

"Anyway, on the supposed wedding day, her brother challenged me and…" Shit this was hardest than he believed. "Well I killed him," Rogue's emerald eyes widened and without giving any opportunity to say anything, Remy continued, the sooner he ended the better. "As punishment I was exiled from New Orleans. I had to give up everything I ever cared about, the only family I knew and the city I grew up. I'm here under a- you could call it a witness protection program. You would never believe how convenient a thief can be for the government. My dad, Jean-Luc made some calls, people doubted him things so I came to New York, new identity and occupation… I'm intern Jean Le-Petrenc."

"I see," Rogue said in a comforting voice as she reached for his hand. "That explains the change in your eyes." She stated, searching his gaze with hers. Remy's eyes where brown thanks to the contact lenses he was wearing.

"_Oui_…" he took her hand in his and raised his eyes, a faint and forced smile appeared in his face. "It's temporary, just until the Assassins stop looking for me, or something major happens to capture their attention…" Remy continued as he gently rubbed her knuckles, his eyes now fixed on hers. "Until then I'm Jean Le-Petrenc, and what about you Alice?"

"I'm trying to leave all the X-men story behind," Remy noticed a hint of sadness in Rogue's words as she spoke. "That belongs to my past, so I rarely go by Rogue now… I- I use my real name but after all this," Rogue gently placed her hand over her face touching lightly the black eye those guys gave her. "I was afraid of telling my real name so I just gave it to the nurse, don't have any ID but she assumed I was some kind of junkie, juvenile delinquent or prostitute… you can't blame her huh?" Rogue said with a forced and fake chuckle.

"Don't ever say that Rogue," Remy said taking her chin in his hand and lifting her face to meet her eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, to be honest the main reason I refused to marry Bella, after I met you I just couldn't agree on spend my life with any girl but you," her ivory face blushed as she listened to Remy's words. The gesture didn't pass unnoticed and Remy smiled. "_Et_ I do care, always did. Rogue, as soon as I left New Orleans I went straight to Bayville but you weren't there. I cursed myself for leaving you…for failing you, for not being there for you."

Remy was now gently caressing her cheek, and to his surprise, Rogue leaned into his hand. Closing her eyes, Rogue placed her hand over his. "You're now."

**XX**

Don't forget to tell me what do you think about it, so please review!!! If you have any ideas or something you would like to see here, let me know :P

take care you all  
~pennylane~


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to you all who had read, reviewed and added this to your alert/favorite list, you're great people!!! I hope you like it! R&R

Disclaimer: X-men and it's evo version belong to Marvel!

**XXXX**

**Chapter 3.**

After being in her room for the next three hours, Remy decided to give Rogue some peace. The girl was still healing and she needed to rest so he took the tray from the table by her bed and opened the door before telling Rogue for the twentieth time to call him and only him if she needed anything.

"How come Ah can't call the nurses? Again yah're not a doctor Remy…"

"Are y' feelin' bad or somet'ing?" Remy asked a little concerned.

"No, Ah'm fine and really Ah don't need yah here 24/7 sugah," Rogue said with a smile and tilted her head as her eyes scanned Remy's figure. "Besides yah seem pretty tired, yah should have a nap yourself, huh?"

"Look, _chère_ de t'ing is," Remy said taking a glimpse outside and closing the door behind him again. "Dis Dr. Frank I told y' about, well he's de only one dat knows about mon mutancy… he's not a mutant, but of de few humans dat supports human and mutants co-existence and mutant rights. He's very good friends with dat blue doctor from your X-team."

"Ex X-team…" Rogue said lowering her eyes. Remy caught her feelings so he changed topics. "Anyway without him around… I don't trust most of these people, dat's why if y' need anyt'ing petite and I mean anyt'ing please call _moi_."

Remy's words kind of unsettle Rogue. She has just experimented one of the worst things in her young life, and it was the girl that faced Apocalypse speaking, but being beaten by a bunch of unknown guys just because she was a mutant wasn't something she wanted to remember, the mere idea of being alone scared her.

"Remy?"

"_Oui_?"

"Don't leave…" she hesitated, unsure of the way her words sounded. "Ah mean… Ah was wondering if yah could… it's just that," she finally gave up and let a sigh escape her lips. "Ah just don't want to be alone, not yet."

"Don' worry _chère_, I'll be back in a few minutes. Just take this out," he showed her the tray. "Take a little walk and dat's it, _d'accord_?"

"Ok."

"Y' sure y'can take it?" He gave her a smirk.

"Save it Swamp rat! Ah'll be fine… in fact, Ah think Ah don't wanna see yah face for the rest of the day."

"Sure y' don'…" he said in that cocky way of him.

"Don't be long." She finally said, with a smile that melted him, as her emerald green eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"I won't." And then it hit him. Dear God, now he **truly** realized how much he'd miss her. Right there and then standing in a hospital room, looking at the way the injured Rogue was staring at him Remy LeBeau swore no one would ever put a hand on her and get a way with it… never.

Walking towards her side one more time, Remy caressed her cheek with his bare hand. He didn't know for how long that serum the guys injected her was going to inhibit her powers. For an instant he thought how unfair was feeling her soft skin for the first time under these circumstances, and not because of him, but because of her. She deserved better conditions, the right moment, since the value of a bare skin touch was something priceless for her. Even so, Rogue didn't seem to mind, she was enjoying the way his fingers traveled though her face, and so Remy got lost in the deep feelings just like she.

**...**

Just when Remy left the room he heard a couple of young nurses talking by the coffee room. He was about to enter the room when he realized they were talking about Rogue, so he just stood there eavesdropping.

"How does she got here?" A young blond girl asked biting a glazed donut.

"Don't know," a cute brunette answered as she poured some coffee into her cup. "I think some lady found her walking in the park."

"In her state? You have to be kidding me!"

"Nop, I'm not…"

"But how could she… with all those? Have you seen her bruises? God all mighty she could be dead, in fact I don't understand how is she still breading." The young girl didn't give her partner the chance to say anything as she kept going. "And have you saw Dr. Le-Petrenc? Jeez he's being in her room all day! Talking about lucky… he's so hot and she's… she's just… argh."

"Ok, I'm gonna tell you something," the brunette girl said. "She's one of them."

"One of them? What the hell are you talking about?"

"A mutant."

"She's a mutant?"

"Shhh"

"Don't shush me Em, how they dare?"

"Well she needed help and…"

"And nothing, she's a damn mutant, she could be putting other patients in danger, for God's sake even us! Why was she allowed here?"

"Jeez low your voice Meg, someone could here you!"

"So what, I don't like that people… they aren't even people, those freaks!"

"Hey we're just doing as Dr. Frank told us, after all you know he's good friends with that mutant doctor… the blue one, Hank McCoy."

"The hell with Dr. Frank, I'm going to tell the police!"

"Wait, you're not going to do that!"

"Give me one good reason!"

"Do you want the police here? That would freak out the rest of our patients, and how about their families. We've to watch for the Hospital reputation and the patient's health."

"Mmmm guess you're right, but if she's not gone by the end of the week I'm going to make that call."

Remy left the tray outside another room and walked away. He must take Rogue out from there and quickly, before anyone else heard about her mutancy. He needed time to think straight, so he went to Dr, Frank's office and closed the door behind him. Drumming his fingers on the desk Remy thought about chances, risks, and possibilities.

Where could he take her? He was an undercover mutant himself and this could put him in danger too. How could he go back to New Orleans then? But, did he really want to go back? What was more important? He wanted to help her, and he had always cared about her. But, does she worth it? Yes, she was one of the few reasons he was willing to risk his 'life-style'… thinking about it Rogue was his **one and only** reason.

Remy left Dr. Frank's office and walked towards Rogue, they didn't have much time.

**XXXX**

So? tell me what you think about it, please review!!! If you have any ideas or something you would like to see here, let me know :P

take care you all  
~pennylane~


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed and added this to your favorite/alert list. I'm glad you're enjoying this fluffy fic. Don't forget to let me know what you think, so please R&R!!!

Disclamier: they belong to Marvel blablabla...

**XX**

**Chapter 4.**

-_Later that day_-**  
**

"Rogue?" Remy felt panic and worry ran through his body as he opened the door and found an empty bed. "Rogue? _chère_ where are y'?"

At that moment the sound of a flushing toilet came from the bathroom and he hurried to open the door.

"Gawd Remy!" Rogue said tying her white bathrobe. She was certainly embarrassed, and a crimson blush spread over her face. In Remy's eyes she looked just adorable. "Don't yah ever learned to knock?"

"Sorry _chère mais_ we have to go." He said grabbing Rogue by her hand and pulling her out the bathroom.

"Wha- what are yah talking about?" said Rogue as she tried to release her hand from his grip. "Gawd Remy yah're hurting meh!"

"_Je suis desole ma belle_," Remy loosened his grip slightly. "I never meant to- it's just dat… look Rogue, we have to go!"

"Go?" Rogue looked at him disconcerted. "Ah don't understand… Ah'm supposed to be here until Friday."

"_Non_, not any more."

"Jeez Remy, it's late and Ah don't even have any clothes."

"I'll bring y' some," Remy stood by the window and took a peek through the closed blinds just to find a man standing directly in front of him. Remy was shocked; he didn't expect that. A minute later the man got lost in the crowd, maybe he was nobody but Remy surely didn't want to take risks after what that nurse said about the police, she could even call the 'anti mutant league'. He grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him, fixing her eyes on hers. "Listen to _moi_ Rogue, I'm going to bring y' some clothes and I'm going to 'borrow' your file… just wait for _moi d'accord_?"

"…"

"_D'accord_?"

"Ok yeah Remy Ah'll… but wha- what's going on?"

"Rogue," Gambit pierced her with those sparkling eyes, despite the lenses Rogue could feel the fierce of his gaze. "Do y' trust _moi_?"

"Of course Ah do."

"_Bien_."

A few minutes later Remy came back carrying a huge gray sweatshirt and black ¾ sweatpants. He has changed too, his white robe was gone as were his black dress pants, instead he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt and his distinctive brown trench coat (yay, the one we all love). His hair was messy and the contact lenses were gone for good.

"Remy?" Rogue asked as he handled her the clothes. "What happened to yah? Ah mean yah… yah look like…"

"Ol' _moi_? What _chère_ y' don't like it anymore?" he said with a smirk. "Prefer good ol' Jean-LePetrenc?" Truth was he looked amazing, like the Remy LeBeau she remembered and fell for a couple of years ago, and it seemed that back in his old clothes he was the cocky seductive thief again. He tilted his head a little and smiled at her. "Rogue?" Crap she was so lost in her thoughts she hasn't even took the clothes he was offering her.

"Ah- Ah like this better…" Rogue blushed. "Ah mean… yah look better- fahne, yah look fahne. And Ah kind of missed yahr eyes!"

"Kind of?" Remy asked grabbing her by the hand the moment she took the clothes. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him, the warmth and softness of his words sent fill Rogue entirely. "How much 'kind of'?" he wasked. Yeah, the cockiness was back. Noticing her confusion, Remy chuckled and released Rogue. "Hurry _chère_ get change, we have to go."

"We? what about yah?" Rogue asked as she walked towards the bathroom. "Yah are leaving too?" Rogue looked back at him. "Remy yah are going to risk yahrself…"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take _chère_." He looked back at her with those sparkling and mesmerizing red on black eyes, his voice was full of calm and security that Rogue ignored if that was it or his empathy relaxing her.

Once Rogue came out of the bathroom, Gambit couldn't help but let out a little laugh. The sweatshirt she was wearing seemed like a robe, and her petite body was almost lost amid that much fabric.

"Ah'm not even going to ask yah where ya find this," Rogue said with a sigh. "Ah mean Remy, really… Fred's locker?"

"Hahaha, sorry _chère_ I… dere weren't too many choices."

"Yah are making fun of meh!" she said as she tried to pull her hands out of those kilometric sleeves.

"C'mon _chère_," Remy said hugging Rogue. "Y' look _tres belle_ in dat… so, very… adorable."

"Yeah right… don't push yah'r look Cajun."

"Tell y' what, as soon as we're out of dis I'll buy y' a _belle_ dress… or rather an entire wardrobe!"

Rogue was about to tell him to shut up and forget the entire thing, when the sound of footsteps caught their attention. They were voices outside the room, probably just the nurses and doctors walking through the corridors, but Remy didn't want to wait and find out. He walked towards the window and opened it.

"Ok den, _chère_ let's go,"

"…"

"Y' are not expecting to use de front door, are y'?"

"Well, to be honest Ah didn't even think about it."

"Now, take m' hand Rogue," He could see the doubt and fear in her eyes. _Of course_, he thought, _she isn't wearing any gloves_. "It's gonna be fine Rogue, trust _moi_.

**...**

Once in the street, Remy put his arm around her shoulders, pulling Rogue closer to him. She was several inches smaller than he and he felt her head resting against his chest. After walking for several minutes he noticed Rogue's breathing became difficult, shallow and labored. The girl was exhausted. _'Y're a fool homme, she clearly isn't in 'walking by NY streets' conditions.'_ He had to do something and fast.

"Rogue?" Remy lifted her and carried her bridal style.

"Wha- what are yah…" she tried unsuccessfully to stop him.

"Y're tired _petite_, don' deny it… y're supposed to be in bed. Don' worry we're almost dere."

"There, where? Where exactly are we going?"

"Trust _moi chère_… I know a place."

Rogue tried to see where they're going. To catch the street names to guess where he was taking her, maybe it was a place she knew or has heard about. But her eyelids were so heavy that she couldn't help but close her eyes.

**...**

When Rogue opened her eyes she was laying on a nice bed covered with a cozy white feather duvet. It wasn't Remy's apartment for sure, even though she had never been in his apartment before, or even know if he had one. The room was nicely decorated in a very sober way, though. Rogue was about to get out of the bed when a slight knock on the door stopped her, she heard two men whispering and she identified one of them, it was Remy's voice. She waited for Remy to come in, but he didn't, in fact she listened as the two pair of footsteps walked away from the room.

Rogue looked around the room, examining the ceiling, the wall, the drapes, a door she guessed was a bathroom, and a chest of drawers in one corner. A big painting was hanging from one of the walls, it seemed nice and expensive… could that be an? Yes it definitely was an original. Lost in her thoughts, Rogue didn't hear the door and the next thing she noticed was a cute blonde standing next to her.

"Y' like it, ain't y'?" she asked noticing Rogue's attention. "It's Remy's favorite." Rogue noticed the Cajun drawl, the girl must be some relative or… wait blonde, gorgeous… that dirty thief had take her to no other house but Bella's!

"Well Ah don't like it," Rogue said wrinkling her nose. "It's disgusting, it seems cheap!"

"It's anyt'ing but cheap _petite_… it's a Degas, he never paid for it though."

"That doesn't surprise meh." Rogue said rolling her eyes. Who the hell was this girl and how she dared to call her 'petite'? If anyone was to use names on her was Remy and that was now in doubt, judging by the cute face of the smiling blonde.

The girl noticed Rogue's annoyance and introduced herself. "How rude of _moi_… _Je m'appelle Merci_."

'_So, Merci?'_ Rogue thought. _'No Bella.'_

"I'm Henri's wife," she said smiling and held out her hand. "Remy's _frère_ wife."

_You like almost made a scene about anything, don't you? _Kitty's Pryde voice resounded in her head._ Damn psyches!! _Rogue thought_. Wait what do yah mean Ah almost 'made a scene'? of course not. _Rogue inner voice said back._ Please, you were totally jealous of her until she said she's his brother's wife. Admit it Rogue you like him... you're crazy about Gambit! Oh my God you love him!! _Kitty's psyche giggled_. Shut up, jeez Ah can believe Ah hear yah every day even if Ah left the Institute... yah little miss are as annoying as yahr living counter part!_

"Rogue right?" Merci asked, her hand still waiting for Rogue's.

"Ah'm sorry," Rogue said looking at the girl's hand. "Ah'm not… it's not yah, it's just that." She has never been comfortable when it came to her mutation, explaining it was almost as difficult as living with it.

"_Dieu_, sorry _ma faute_," (my fault) Merci apologized. "Remy told _moi_ about it, _Dieu je suis tellement desolé_." (I'm so sorry)

"It's ok don't worry," Rogue felt bad for the girl, she didn't even know her and her mutancy has already been an issue. "It's fahne really."

"Look, y' can take a bath if y' want to," Merci said gently. "Here are some clean clothes y' can borrow," she said handling Rogue some girl clothes. "I hope y' don't mind… dose use to be mine, don't fit _moi_ anymore," she said with a light laugh, and just then Rogue noticed the little baby bump on her belly.

Rogue smiled at the sight of the cute pregnant woman. If there was something in the world she wished with all her heart was to be able to give birth someday… as impossible as it sounded. Her smile turned into a sad smile, she shook her head and quit her thoughts, it wasn't the moment to think about that, especially with the happy pregnant woman staring at her.

"Thanks, really yah didn't have to."

"Well I don' see why not," Merci said with a smile. "Besides Remy asked _moi_ to." Even if Remy was Henri's young brother his authority was just like Jean-Luc's, and one of the reasons he chose him to be his heir, truth was Remy never wanted to be the Guild Master, and even less marry Belladonna Boudreaux.

"Well thank him for meh too."

"Y can do dat y'rself later _petite_, he's being asking for y' all day… I doubt he's even slept."

"Slept?" Rogue asked confused. "What time is it?"

"2:00 pm. You both got here around midnight," Merci answered. "Remy was utterly nervous and worried about y'. We didn' ask him much, after all he's always had his own room here." Merci noticed Rogue's shock. "Don' worry _petite_, he spent de night in de couch, he can be a real gentleman when he truly cared about a _fille_, not dat he's ever care for anyone else but y'," _merde_ she was talking too much. "Anyway, he's with Henri now… y' know 'men t'ings' those two can live wit'out de Guild no matter what dey say..." again too much talking. "Well, see y' later."

**...**

Once Rogue took her bath and changed into girl clothes, she sat on the edge of the bed, his bed. She was hesitant about leaving the room or wait for him, after all she didn't know his brother, and if she remembered well, he told her at the hospital he has left the Guild. So now what? What were they doing here?

"Dere y're _chère_." He said entering the room and closing the door behind him. "Did y' sleep well?"

"Remy…" she turned to look at him.

"I see y' like Merci's clothes."

"Well… yeah some of them." She replied smiling. Rogue was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt under a purple short sleeve shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her white locks were framing her face.

"I t'ink dey fit y' better, y' look _tres belle_," he said walking towards the bed. "Come," Remy held out his hand. "Y' must be hungry, _mon frère_ is an excellent cook."

**XXXX**

**Ok, I know this was more like a filler chapter but they needed to leave the hospital and who else can Remy trust but his brother, trust me there's a reason he's in NY instead of New Orleans... anyway I hope you still liked it :)**

**~penny~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys!! I want to thank all of you who read, reviewed and added this to your favorite/alert list, you rock people!!! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic. I also want to apologize for the late laaate update, truth is I was having a little writer's block with it but your kind reviews encouraged me to keep it. Anyway, don't forget to let me know what you think, so please R&R!!!

A/N: _italics_ for thoughts and french.

Disclamier: they belong to Mr. Stan Lee and Marvel

**XX**

**Chapter 5.**

Remy wasn't lying, Henri was indeed an excellent cook, that or Rogue was just too hungry after the insipid hospital meals, truth was she loved the food and enjoyed the entire dinner. Mercy and Henri were very nice people. The couple was obviously deeply in love and joyfully expecting their first son, whom by the way was going to be named Etienne if a boy -Remy's middle name- thus, Henri was stating his brother as his son's godfather.

When Mercy excused herself to wash the dishes Rogue immediately offered to help, but Remy refused to let her even try to wash a fork.

"_Non ma belle_ y've just leave the hospital." Remy said taking the dishes from her hands.

"Well Remy in fact yah were the one who drag meh outta the hospital!" Rogue said with full pouty lips as she cross her arms over her chest.

"Whatever," Remy continued. "Y're not fully recovered yet."

"C'mon a few dishes ain't gonna kill meh Rems," Rogue said avoiding his grip across the kitchen making Mercy smile, they seemed like little children playing cops and thieves, even in the middle of her tiny kitchen.

"Ok _chere_ y' leave _moi_ no choice," he said as he easily lifted her off the floor as she squirmed the best she could between laughs.

"Put meh down yah filthy Cajun!" she said as she continued squirming about while he carried her above his shoulders and walked towards his room. "And don't yah dare to put a hand on meh…"

"Oh_ chère_," Remy said laughing. "I believe I already have _mes mains_ on y'."

Once in his room, Remy placed her gently in the bed and kissed the top of her head. She held his gaze for a moment before lowering her eyes and tried to say something. He was close, so close for Rogue's comfort zone, however it didn't bother her. Remy noticed Rogue's discomfort and decided to went back and help Mercy. Clearing his throat he tried to say something, anything, but the words never came. He let out a deep sigh and was about to stand up when suddenly Rogue's fingers clutched the hem of his t-shirt. The expression on his face was priceless, the girl never stopped to amaze him. He could read the mix of fear and nervousness in her face, yet his empathy allowed to feel her desire.

Lowering her body, Rogue leaned against the headboard in order to give him the chance to move even closer to her. In fact, he was lying on top of her.

"Yah know Remy," Rogue mumbled. "Yah didn't need to do that… Ah could have just walked if yah would asked meh properly."

"I preferred m' way… it gave _moi_ de opportunity to put a hand on y'r _petite_ body wit'out y' punching _moi_." He said with a cocky smirk that melted Rogue.

"And what makes yah think Ah don't wanna punch yah now?"

"Well _chère_," Remy said almost in a whisper as he gently took her chin with his right hand and tipped her face to his. "I believe y' would have already done dat by now…"

Her eyes closed and her lips parted, so he took that to be permission to proceed and brought her lips to his. He brushed his lips across hers and felt her tremble in his grasp then he pulled her in for a more passionate kiss. She closed her eyes slowly, savoring every second. She soon felt his tongue run along her delicate lips asking for entrance. Rogue didn't quite know what she was supposed to do because this was her first real kiss. He gently pressed his tongue between her lips and wrapped his hands around her lower back. Rogue, on the other hand, feeling more comfortable than before wrapped her hands around his neck and continued to kiss him until she was about to suffocate. Breathlessly she whispered to him, "Ah wanted an opportunity to put mah hands over yah too Cajun."

Remy chuckled and tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear before placing a little kiss on her forehead.

"Are yah leaving? Ah- Ah was…" she asked unable to prevent the reddish blushing that covered her cheeks at the thought of what she was about to say. "Ah was thinking yah'll stay the night."

"Dere's somet'ings I have to talk with Henri _chère_," Remy said gently. "_Mais_ I'll come back… sleep tight."

"Ah wait for yah to come then."

"Y' better don' _ma belle_."

Rogue frowned clearly confused by his answer but before she could ask him what he meant with that he had already left the room and closed the door behind him. She considered the idea of open it and eavesdrop what was those 'important' things he was going to discuss with Henri but sleep hit her like a ton of bricks, so she curled up against the soft pillows and fell asleep.

**…**

"Sorry for keeping y' waitin' _mon frère_," Remy said as he walked into the living room stroking his hair.

"Y' should not just pay attention to y'r hair Remy," Henri said with a smile as he took a sip of his bourbon. Immediately Remy adjusted his shirt and buttoned it up. He couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, not that Henri had never seen him like this before. It was just the kind of situation that reminded him that after all he was his little brother and Henri was always going to be there for him, just as he was now.

"_Mon Dieu_, dis surely brings me memories," Remy said as he poured himself a bourbon before taking a seat beside his brother. "Remember dat time y' caught _moi_ sneaking into de house at 3:00 a.m. wearing only a pair of briefs?

"Of course I do," Henri said with a faint laugh. "Y' were engaged to Bella _mais_ kept spending night after night with random chicks… _Père_ was furious."

"He knew I never wanted to marry Bella." Remy said looking at his glass. The whole marriage incident somehow had caused a rip in the family. Jean-Luc in part blamed his older son for it, believing that he was always too permissive with the already rebellious Remy. This caused Henri to grow apart from his father too, they stopped talking which also made him leave New Orleans shortly after Remy did.

Henri wanted a 'more normal' life for his wife and upcoming son, so he asked his father to manage the Guild business in New York City, thus he was still an important Guild member but he could, somehow, live an independent life.

"I never thought y' were going to change _frère_," Henri asked turning at Remy and smiling proudly at him. "Still, y' couldn't be de ladies-man of the family _pour toujours, hein_?"

"What are y' implying Henri?" Remy asked his brother, even when he knew what he meant.

"C'mon Remy, y' know what I'm talkin' about," Henri said grabbing the whiskey bottle from the table and pouring him another drink.

"She's different Henri," Remy said and Henri noticed the sincerity in his voice. "De _fille_ can't touch _et_ now- now with her powers inhibited I've… _Non_," Remy corrected himself, this wasn't about him it was about Rogue. "She… she has de opportunity to feel another human touch, another human bare skin… I'm not sure how much dis is going to last _mais_," the wide smile that was covering his face turned into a frown as he let out a sad and almost desperate sigh.

"_Mon Dieu_ Remy a _fille_ dat can not be touched!!" Henri said as an incredulous chuckle escaped his lips. "What y've got y'rself into dis time _frère_. I know y' can't resist a challenge _mais dis_, c'mon Remy how much could it last?"

"_Merde_ of course not!" Remy exclaimed as he charged the glass in his hand before he calmed down a little, it wasn't the place or the moment to blow out a glass of whiskey. "Is not about de touch… is more dan dat, even if I could never lay a hand on her…" Remy raised his head and looked at his brother. "Y' don' understand _frère_… she's unique!"

"Y' don' have to tell _moi_ about it Remy, dat girl," he took a sip before he continued. "I can see the look on y'r eyes every time y' look at her, de smile on y'r face every time she smiles… is de same t'ing I felt with Mercy."

"…" Remy suddenly found the glass in his hands very interesting. _"Was it?"_

"Remy LeBeau is speechless?" Henri said laughing out loud. "Haha, I was certain I would be dead before I ever saw dat."

"I was just t'inking…" Remy said without raising his gaze. Henri had mentioned Rogue with a reason. Remy knew he was risking his brother safety with their presence. "Y're right Henri, Rogue is everyth'ing to _moi_… I would die for her, _mais_ dat doesn' give _moi _de right to…" Remy let out a deep sigh. "I know- I know I'm risking y' _et_ Merci by bringing her here."

"I wish we could do this otherwise Remy, _mais_ you've been expelled from de Guild et y' know dat one of de Guild rules is to ignore dose who have been expelled, besides de girl has been targeted by the Government, I can't risk de Guild… y're an undercover mutant y'rself." Henri noticed Remy's anxiousness and placed a hand over his shoulder in a parental gesture. "Even so, y're _mon frère et_ I want to help y'."

"What do y' have in mind Henri?"

"Here," Henri handled Remy a pair of keys, a map and an envelope full of cash. "Take de girl dere… is a cabin in the mountains. Jean-Luc keeps it as a secret to de entire Guild, on- only," his voice cracked a little at the mention of their father. "Only the Master and his heirs are supposed to know about it. Y' will be safe dere, and so does Rogue."

"Merci," Remy said as he grabbed the keys and the envelope Henri was holding.

Despite everything Henri was jeopardizing his life, the life of his wife and his fragile relationship with his father in order to help him and not just him, but also a girl he barely knew just because Remy cared about her.

"_Et_ den what?" He asked somehow worried, Remy never let his feelings show up but with Henri it was different.

"_Je ne sais pas_ Remy," Henri said shrugging his shoulders. "Have y' consider taking her back to dat Institute? Back to de X-men?"

"She doesn't want to go back."

"_Je comprends mais_, dose people could help her," Henri looked at his brother offering him a sincere smile, Remy could notice his brother was truly worried about him and Rogue. "Mebbe dey could help y' too… dat Charles Xavier is a very respected man Remy."

"_Je sais_ Henri," Remy answered seriously. More than once he'd considered that chance, the possibility of joining the X-men and did something more with his life than hide, steal and lie. "_Mais_ not now… not until Rogue is sure dat's what she wants. Whatever she wants, I do… I would never leave her again Henri, I'm not going to lose her."

"I see," henri said as he stood up and walked towards the door. "I hope to see y' tomorrow morning Remy, if I don't…" Henri doubted about what to say, after all the LeBeau men weren't the 'showing affections' kind of guys. "Good luck _frère_, y' know where to find _moi_." And with that he left the room.

Remy went back to his own room, tired but eager to see Rogue. He opened the door and watched her, her body looked so peaceful curled under the blankets. Stripping himself of his jeans and white t-shirt, and remaining in his gray briefs, he crawled into the bed next to her, spooning her gently. Remy heard her moan slightly as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and laced his fingers with hers.

Remy was at a loss for words but thankfully he didn't have to say any. Rogue turned over in his arms and curled up against his chest. The warmth of her body and the pace of her breathing relaxed him. He loved her more than anything and now by the grace of whatever god it was he could hold her tight in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder how long was this going to last.

**XX**

Remy is worried about Rogue, he loves her and he wants to help her. He knows that taking her back to the X-men isn't indeed a wrong idea since Hank may be able to help her. He has no idea how much her mutancy is going to be inhibited... yet he wants to be with her, taking the most of the opportunity faith gave them. What is he going to do now??

And? let me know what you think about it, please review :P  
Sorry for the mistakes, it's too late, I'm so tired and I'm falling asleep...

take care you all  
~pennylane~


End file.
